


Ghost Adventures

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Could be platonic, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: onew n key debate whether or not zak bagans is hotwarnings: cursing





	

"Dude. Dude. DUDE! DID YOU HEAR THAT???!!!!" Zak shushes Aaron, staring somewhere off camera. Dubbed narration starts up, and Zak explains that they caught something on their digital recorder.

" _Get...... Out......"_ a hoarse voice whispers.

"Shit..." Onew breathes. He hugs a throw pillow closer to his chest as the recording plays over and over.

"Guys get up here!" Nick shouts from the murdered woman's bedroom. The show cuts to commercial.

"This is so stressful..." Onew sighs and looks over to where Key is sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Ugh _tell me about it_ ," Key shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth and continues to speak, "Zak is. So. Hot."

"Um, I meant the ghosts?"

"Okay, but like, his arms. He could _crush_ me with those giant, tattooed biceps," Key moans.

"Don't you think he's a little too much?"

" _Too much?_ If by too much you mean too attractive for anyone to possibly handle, then yes."

"Key, come on. He's got a giant grim ripper tattooed on his back and he styles his hair like he's living in the early 2000's."

"You think he's hot too. No casual fan would know that he's got a grim reaper tattoo."

"He takes his shirt off in like _every_ episode."

"Are you complaining???"

"I'm just saying-"

" _Sh, shhhh._ It's back on," Key flaps a hand at Onew. Onew rolls his eyes, and turns away from the practically salivating Key. He can't even concentrate through the rest of the episode, too distracted by the thought that Zak probably _could_ crush Key with his biceps, no matter how silly his Nsync hair is.


End file.
